1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the preparation of 4,4'-dibromobiphenyl.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
4,4'-Dibromobiphenyl is a known compound which is readily hydrolyzed into 4,4'-dihydroxybiphenyl, a useful monomer for the production of thermotropic polymers.
Various processes are known to this art for the preparation of 4,4'-dibromobiphenyl. However, serious need remains for a process permitting activation of the bromination reaction and, if possible, enhancing the 4,4'-dibromobiphenyl selectivity.